LAFNUF
by MetalLoverDeborah
Summary: Dosu did survive, along with his teammates, but his relationship with Gaara changes aswell. His life changes. Slight SasuDosu, [GaaDosu] mild yaoi.


I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Lies.

Sometimes, as I sit and watch the stars, I think about my life. Why didn't the village of Konoha save me? Why did I let it come to this? Why is it that I make myself out to be so strong and powerful, when I am so tender hearted, and afraid of getting hurt?

Being a sound ninja was not a walk in the park. Everyone knew that. My family knew that, hell, even Sasuke knew that, but he still came here, in search for more power.

I yelled in his face, my voice burned their way into his skull, "You will regret this day until the day you die." Naruto watched in understanding. But he will never understand me, Zaku or even Kin. The others don't know the hell we go through as we hold our heads high in pride of being the very first ninja to represent the sound village.

I am a very strong ninja, but I have been crushed emotionally before. I am the child of the Kinuta clan; who are known for their beauty and sound manipulation. Sasuke wanted to see my face so badly, he wanted to know what secrets lay underneath my bandages, he pulled them off as we sparred and looked at my face with a puzzled expression.

With a sudden loss of control and personal security, I smashed my fist into his face so hard he was sent flying away from me. Before anyone noticed my bare face, the bandages were back on, my anger vented through me like my own breath, "If you dare do that to me, I will kill you."

He merely smirked. "Such a beautiful face, eh, Dosu? Why do you hide your beauty and slim, slender boy under such baggy clothing?"

I let out a monstrous laugh, making him flinch and blink in confusion. "You will never know, Uchiha. I will not be degraded like my clan; they are so perfect on the outside, but men cannot keep their hands off us, especially my father. People love my father's looks so badly; they are willing to kill to get him. I guess you could say, I don't want that type of shit around me."

He smirked as I turned away and walked off.

"You cannot seek comfort in me, Uchiha. I am not Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's face widened in shock as Sasuke paced towards him. "He speaks the truth Naruto, I love you." Naruto's arms tensed as Sasuke's hands rest on them. "Dosu made me realize that." Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke. "I love you teme. Come back?"

"I will, Naruto."

Not all of us have happy endings, unfortunately.

Not all of us can be swept of our feet like a beauty and her knight in shining armour. The real fairytale is a stupid bitch crying about a make believe love and a guy who just wants sex. Orochimaru, fortunately, is heavily smitten with my father, and is possibly too scared to endanger me, in case my father kills him or walks out on him or something. Missions are tiring. I hate the fatigue.

Not everything is good at the Sound Village. No birds sing in the morning. No one smiles. No one shines. Nothing.

* * *

Annoyance.

It hurts, like a stinging in your heart. I've never been one to fancy girls. They are bratty and don't act responsibly when around most attractive boys. Zaku, I must admit, is attractive. It's no wonder Kin was drawn to him. It is very annoying when on a mission, they must hug and kiss each other. I do not comment.

I will not allow them close. I'm afraid of them. Of hurt.

They look at me curiously when I flinch away at their obvious need for physical contact. It sickens me. Why would you need to touch someone all the time?

That is not the only annoyance.

Men. I cringe at their touches, girls aren't any better. They cannot stop. It's irritating. Behind closed doors, I glance at the mirror, bare body clad in only boxers is reflected back to me. I am not a beauty. I still wear my bandages, why do they want me so?

I break down in tears, my heart rips as I realize no one loves me, they only lust me. I don't want this attention. I'd do anything to rid myself of it.

My team and I walk down the streets of Otogakure. Shoulder's tense as I hear whistling, I spin around, my long shirt falling off my shoulders, giving a view of my neck, and bare left collarbone. The group smirk and lick their lips at me, mocking me. Tears fall from my uncovered eye as the wind rips open the hold which held my robes together. Most of my chest is visible, bandages covering the right side of my chest area, my hip bones easily seen as the cloth hung onto my back, flickering in the wind.

The group stare at me in confusion. This obviously was not what they were expecting. I stare at my slack jawed teammates before bolting to my clan's headquarters. My feet just touching the ground.

Yes, it hurts me. But right now, it fucking annoys me.

* * *

Foolhardy.

I get myself into the stupidest of situations.

I try and sneak up on a group to get a fucking stupid scroll before they notice me, my normal fluffy accessory, which I unfortuantely and accidently left at the Kinuta manor, gone. My slim body, with a slight bit of muscle, clad in a mesh shirt underneath a flimsy black singlet that did nothing to hide my slender body. I wore the traditional sound ninja training pants, weapon holder, headband and sandals. I feel exposed without the extra piece of clothing I am known for.

But yes. I was tied to a tree, along with my other idiotic teammates who walked straight into the camps traps, obviously thinking I was in danger.

They had this look in their eye, my captors, as they approached me. I knew what was coming. My mind was a whirlwind as one of them ripped off the bottom half of my bandages and kissed me on the mouth. I refused to open my mouth. I refused to let something like this happen, _again._

Stupid exams. Jounin exams, to be exact. People always ask questions like, 'didn't you get killed?' Same answer. Almost._  
_

I've been put into situations like this before. Men, tie me up and try to touch me, they can't get to me in time. I'm gone as soon as they blink. It's enough to make me want to hurl. Most of the time I do, Zaku's comforting hand patting my shaking back as I empty the contents of my stomach. He holds back my long hair. He always does.

Team Seven watch in shock as I smash the faces of the campers. I cannot rid my skin of their touch, at least I can smash 'em badly enough that they won't want to try it again.

Sasuke's eyes travel over my appearance. He smirks. He receives a glare in return. I flip up to a high tree branch, gesturing my team to follow.

* * *

Disastrous.

Upon Gaara seeing me again, there was no talk, just pure anger. His sand smashed at me, I sped out of the way, adrenalin pumping as I crept behind up behind him, realizing that I was in fact, shorter than him.

His head whips around, eyes watching my moves carefully, almost examining the difference of my appearance. It unnerves me.

Jade eyes widen as I spin from the wall and in front of him; kunai at the ready. His arms grab my shoulders tightly as I kick him backwards, resulting in us both flying into the air, his forehead resting my collarbone as we land crashing on the ground.

Fuck. It hurt. Real bad. He groans, gets up and pulls himself into a defensive position, obviously expecting me to do the same.

I spring to an attacking position and resume the battle.

I win. Sabuku no Gaara should learn, that I will always win. He may have a demon. I have hell behind me. Hate. Anger. Disgust. Envy.

I have everything and nothing at the same time.

Naruto and Sasuke's battle ends in a tie. Didn't suprise me the least. I always knew that they would finally match strength one day. they just needed someone to say when. I let out a loud laugh, which makes people jump and turn to face me. My feet lead me out of the stadium.

I'm not needed here until tomorrow.

Gaara follows me out. I reconize his chakra now. He whispers his speech, everything and everyone around us completely frozen as they listen to us talk. I chuckle at his words. A smile graces my face at his reaction.

I walk off, I turn and face him one last time, he turns and does the same. My brown eyes scan the stadium. It completely ruined from me and Gaara's fight. Disastrous.

His words spin through my head, 'You always face the world alone, just like me.' Hmmm.

* * *

Unexpected.

Let's just say I didn't expect to walk down a typical Konoha street and get whistled at. I understand in my own country, by I am a visitor. Little respect wouldn't go astray. Konoha is a cheerful country, full of happy children, smiles, _birds that sing._

People are very friendly here. How can they be so kind? Isn't there any hate for outsiders? Yet, they hate one of their strongest ninjas, Naruto Uzumaki, and not the ninjas that they should fear? The ones they should be saving their breath for?

This village confuses me beyond words. Girls croon over boys who don't give a fuck. Damn. I wish that I could be chubby like I used to be. Or muscly. Whatever.

When walking to the Hokage's office, I spotted Gaara sitting outside said office, with his siblings. His eyes meet mine, I knock on the Hokage's door, I received a stupid note from her earlier in the morning. Her voice invites me inside, I open the door widely and step inside.

She's interested in my clan. Why can't she go do it herself? She asked me the most unexpected questions. How old is your grandfather? Does he and your father talk often?

Do I look like I know?!

NO.

I finished the annoying question mantra there. I walked out of the office, suprised to find Gaara still there, along with his siblings, _still_. What are they? Sheep? As I turned to leave, Gaara stood beside me and grasped my shoulder, turning me toward him. I tensed at the contact, I always do. I swung a fist at his face but he caught it, quite easily. I scold myself for my lack of strength. He smirked at this and brought me closer to his own body. I felt like wrapping my arms around him, sharing the heat, but I refused to move.

I dare not. I can not. I will not.

Shame **he** didn't think the same way. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against mine.

It was brief. I still have my bandages on. I'm dizzy.

I leave. He still smirks knowingly.

* * *

Future.

I highly doubt you'll believe me if I told you what I got myself into this time.

I am currently _pregnant. _With **Gaara's **baby.

We've only been together for a short period of time, so when we first had sex, I wasn't a virgin, I was particularly worried about the pain or anything. But when this bombshell dropped. Good lord.

I haven't actually told him yet. He's away on a mission.

Kazekage-sama and the Otokage-sama share a child?! Tears fall down my cheeks in fear of losing the man who loves me. I am scared of hurt, pain and heartbreak.

Please accept me. Please.

My front door creaks open, and Gaara steps inside. He calls my name, I'm in the bathroom, retching into the toilet.

I use a jutsu to hide my bulging stomach. I'm 6 months pregnant. He makes a soft hissing noise at my appearance and helps me into the living room. He dispels the jutsu and places his strong hands on my stomach, which is now massive.

He looks up at me and smiles, before kissing the bulge and resting his head on it. His eyes widen at the feel of the baby kicking. He kisses me again, then kisses my lips.

"I love you, Dosu."

I let happy tears fall. "I love you too, Gaara."

Hell didn't want me. Hell didn't need me. Hell didn't love me.

But he does.

* * *

WEIRDEST PAIRING I'VE EVER DONE.

;D


End file.
